


Cruel Summer

by pomegranate52



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranate52/pseuds/pomegranate52
Summary: When all hell breaks loose in LA, with the Night Stalker roaming around and what not, you decide to go with your newly-met friends to be camp counselors at Camp Redwood. But trouble always has a way of finding people. Will you be able to survive?
Relationships: Brooke Thompson/Chet Clancy, Chet Clancy/You, Montana Duke/Richard Ramirez, Montana Duke/Trevor Kirchner, Xavier Plympton/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Not a Les, Just Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so pardon me if this isn’t as good as you expected it to be. But I tried my best. Please, please be kind. I am in no way an experienced writer, and I just thought this would be fun to write about. But if you have any tips on way I could improve my writing, you can tell me in the comments. I’m leaving it opened to registered users. There may be smutty things later down the line but if that’s only what you’re looking for, then this story might not be right for you. Thank you!

You had been looking into going to an aerobics class for a while now, and finally you gained the courage to go to one. You put on your bright green and yellow aerobics outfit, and gathered your things and drove to the place where the classes were. 

When you stepped out the car, the sun illuminated off your sunglasses and you could see your reflection on the window outside of the building where the class would be taking place. You are a thin, beautiful girl with green eyes and curly brown hair, not a perm, but natural. Everywhere you go, you always get a lot of attention from guys, but you wouldn’t screw around with just anybody. It had to be the one. 

When you walked into the class, you went to the lockers to put away your belongings, and then walked back out to the main room where class would start in just a few minutes. On the way out, you bump into a guy. He was tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute smile. “Oops! I’m sorry.” you say. “It’s alright.” he said back to you, looking right into your eyes. You smile back at him. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by him and his boyish good looks. He almost made you too shy to talk. 

But then you introduce yourself. “Hi, I’m (Y/N)”, you say. “I’m Xavier. I’m the leader of the class that’s about start”, he says this with a demeanor that makes you think he expects you to swoon or something. “That’s cool! I’m new here if you can’t already tell, I thought this would be a great way to meet new people and exercise at the same time”, you reply. He smiles at you again. “Well, you came to the right place! You always meet some interesting people at these places.” “Oh I bet, lots of horny people dancing in a room together, that’s about as interesting as it can get!”, you say and let out a small laugh. He chuckles too, then looks at the ground and back up. “Well I have to start the class, nice meeting you though. Hopefully if you come here more so I can get to know you better.” You smile at him again. “Nice meeting you too, and if it’s as interesting as you said, I might just have to.” 

After that, you find a place on the ground, and the class starts. During the class, you see Xavier glance at you every once in a while. But he’s not the only one. During one of the moves, you had to lay on the ground and thrust. While doing that, you look up and see a hot, muscular man who’s behind diagonally look at you. He licks his lips and slowly thrust upwards. You almost get hot just looking at him, knowing that he’s hitting on you. You tease him back, biting your lip and running your hands along your thighs. Maybe this place would get interesting. 

After class, you go to the locker room and shower. Two other woman are in there as well. One had long dark hair and the other’s was bleach blonde. You went in the stall to the left of the dark haired one, while the blonde was to her right.

For a few minutes, none of you talked. But then the blonde peered over the other girls stall and said “Not a les, just friendly. Rad bod though, like that girl on Cheers.” The dark haired on glances at you and you smirk. “I noticed you ogling my buddy Chet’s mound. You want me to introduce you?”, she continued. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the dark haired girl said in response. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, the whole reason people even come to the class is to hook up”, blondie says. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious what people come here for. Even the hottie of an instructor alluded to that”, you say, butting into their conversation. “See, she gets it”, blondie says to the dark haired girl, then she addresses both of you. “I’m Montana by the way.” “I’m (Y/N).” you say. “Brooke.” the dark haired girl says. “Nice to meet you both. I’m new in town.” she continues. 

All three of you walk to the lockers. “Yeah, my friends say I can be a little aggressive when meeting new people.” Montana says. “Wow, I would have never guessed that.” you say sarcastically joking. Brooke laughs. “For real.” she says. Montana changes the subject. “I’ve been doing aerobics since ‘82, ever since I read those articles about it in Rolling Stone. Did you know they have competitive aerobics championships?” “Sounds... serious.” Brooke replies, awkwardly laughing. You laugh too. “I know it may sound silly to you guys, but I’m going to be the greatest aerobics competitor of all time!”, Montana says confidently. “With that LA confidence, you can do anything you put your mind to!”, you say, gassing her up. She smiles at you, and says “Thanks! Also, in the showers, did I hear you say you think Xavier is hot? He’s single you know!” “Good to know.” you reply with a smile. 

You all finish getting dressed while talking, and walk out to the lobby together.


	2. Not the Coca-Cola Commercial Type

You walk out into the lobby of the aerobics place with Montana and Brooke. There you see Xavier and two other guys talking. 

“She was stabbed like 40 times, her throat was cut so badly she was basically decapitated.”, Xavier says. Montana jokes, “Describing your last date?” They laugh. “Hilarious. No. There was a murder a couple of days ago in Glasswood Park. My cousin works for LAPD homicide and they’re convinced whoever did it is responsible for a bunch of other unsolved murders in town. The cops are calling him the Night Stalker.” Xavier says. 

“I heard serial killers become more active in the summer months when it’s hot”, Brooke says abruptly. For a couple seconds everyone just stares at her. She continues “Because people sleep with their windows open at night.” 

Montana smirks and introduces her, then you. “Hm, this is Brooke. And this is-“ Xavier cuts her off. “Y/N. Yeah we met earlier. Nice seeing you again.” You smile at him and say “Nice seeing you again too.” You point at the two boys you haven’t met yet. “And you are?” A black guy who you hadn’t seen before spoke first “I’m Ray.” Then the muscular guy who was watching you in class earlier walked up to you and Brooke and shook your hands. “I’m Chet” he said. You could tell he thought you were both really cute. 

“How do all of you guys know each other?” Brooke asks the gang. “Well it’s LA, do any of us really know each other?” Xavier answers. Ray adds “We’ve collected each other over the last couple of years. Xavier and Montana met in traffic and even dated for a hot second.” “Met in traffic is a nice way of saying that I missed an audition for one of the last episodes of M.A.S.H. because she rear ended me”, Xavier replied with almost an annoyed tone. “You’re welcome”, Montana said jokingly. 

“You’re an actor?” you ask Xavier. “Yeah. Not one of those happy to get a role on a soap opera or a Coca-Cola commercial types, I’m a serious actor.” Montana giggles. “Cool, I am singer, and was signed with Arista Records until they dropped me to make room for this Whitney Houston bitch. Like she’ll ever amount to anything anyway.” you say in response. Xavier gives you sad eyes and Montana chuckles. Ray then begins to tell you and Brooke how everyone met. 

“Chet and I met at the gym, and I think I met Montana at a party up in the hills at Justine Bateman’s house.” “You know her?”, Brooke excitedly asks. “Not really”, Montana answers. 

“Anyway, my cousin was saying that they think that this guy’s gonna go on a rampage like Son of Sam did in the summer of ‘78. Which is why I’m getting out of town for the next couple of months.” Xavier says. You get a bit disappointed because you were just going to start coming to his classes. 

He continues, “I got a gig at a summer camp they’re opening up a couple of hours from here. You guys should all come. I mean they’re desperate for counselors.” “Hey I’m in, when do we leave?” Ray asks. “Tomorrow, after class.” Xavier answers. “Why can’t we leave tonight?” Ray asks impatiently. “Slow down. What’s with you? You’ve been jumpy all week.” Xavier replies snappish. “Hey I’m just ready to get out before the Olympic shitshow starts. K? Los Angeles is about to descend into chaos. And I’m thinking of poor Chet having to be here getting his face rubbed in it.” Ray rambles. 

Chet gets up from the couch he was sitting at and says “Fuck the IOC. I’m in.” He then shakes Xavier’s hand. “You think they’d let me teach aerobics up there?” Montana asks Xavier. “Can’t see why not?” he replies. “Huh. I’m in”, she says. She then looks back at you and Brooke and says “You two should come. I’m desperate for some estrogen in this group.” 

You briefly think about it and say “I might as well. I don’t have anything else to do this summer.” You then turn to Brooke and ask “You down?” “Oh, sounds fun, but I’m taking classes at Santa Monica college. I’m gonna be a veterinary assistant”, Brooke replies. “Wow, aiming high”, Montana says sarcastically. “Knock it off, Montana.” Chet says as he walks away. Ray boasts, “I’m in the medical field too.” Montana rolls her eyes. “Medical field? You’re an orderly. You mop up poo.” Ray ignores her. 

Xavier starts walking away and says “Hey, we’re all putting our lives on hold for this but i’m telling you, it’s gonna be worth itttt. You don’t want to be in this town this summer, it could cost you your life.” Montana walks off and you and Brooke look at each other. You shrug.   
Montana comes running back, “Oh shit, I forgot my bag.” Brooke hands it to her. “By the way, if you change your mind about coming Brooke, here’s my number.” She writes it on her hand and heads back off. 

You and Brooke walk to your cars together. “Well I hope you change your mind about going, you seem really cool, and since I’m going we won’t see each other until after”, you say to Brooke. “I don’t know, I’ll think about it”, she replies. “Okay. Well see ya!”, you say. “Bye!”, Brooke waves.


	3. Who Are You?

“A little Jack might take the edge off”, Ray said as he handed a flask of it to Brooke. “I still don’t really know what happened” Brooke says, then takes a drink from the flask. “How am I alive right now?” 

The night before Brooke had been attacked by the Night Stalker, but survived. You put your hand on her shoulder. “Face it, you’re a badass”, Montana says, sounding genuine. Brooke frowns. “I’m not. He said he’s going to come back and kill me! The cops are gonna find him, right?” You chime in. “Brooke, don’t worry about it. You’re with all of us now, and we’re nearly two hours from LA. You’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll catch him.” Montana nods her head in agreement with you. “And you’re getting paid!”, she says. 

Montana, Brooke, Chet, Ray and you were all sitting around a table that was bolted to the floor of the van. Xavier was driving. Ray takes out a tiny vial of cocaine and snorts some. “It’s gonna be a nonstop party when we get there!”, he declares, and continues. “I got enough blow and weed to last us through the summer, and let’s just hope we don’t have to take any random drug tests.” Everyone except Brooke and you laugh. 

Chet raises his voice. “No, it’s not fucking funny!” Ray acts clueless. “What?! What did I say?” “.001. That’s how much shit those guys said was in my bloodstream”, Chet rants. Montana turns to you and Brooke. “If you two haven’t figured it out, Chet was disqualified from Team USA. He peed a pharmacy, so they kicked him out of the Olympics.” Xavier laughs and says “Come on, you can be honest with us. We’re friends.” “But I didn’t do anything! I worked my ass off for that spot! I mean look at this bod. Have you ever seen a body like this?” 

Chet explained as he pulled up his shirt to show his hot, chiseled body. Brooke mumbles. “Never.” Montana smirks at her. “I mean, if sports fell through, you could always turn to modeling”, you jokingly say. Everyone laughs except Chet and Brooke. Chet kind of gives you an evil eye. “I’m sorry”, you say, “that wasn’t nice.” His face softens, “It’s fine, it just really sucks!” 

“Come on man, you’re embarrassing yourself”, Ray says, riling Chet back up again. “Embarrassing myself?! What the hell have you got? Let’s see.” “Yeah, I’m up for a laugh”, Montana says. Ray lifts up his shirt and pats his stomach. He doesn’t have all the muscles Chet has, that was for sure. Montana take a polaroid and laughs. Chet grabs at his stomach and jokes, “Well like the ad says, there is always room for jello.” 

“Eat my shorts”, Ray replies, hand the vial of coke to Chet. Chet takes it, “What the hell, I guess it doesn’t matter what I put in my body anyways”, then he snorts some. “Let’s go!” Ray excitedly yells. He hands the vial to Brooke. “No thanks”, she says. “Well, more for me”, Montana says, taking the vial from Brooke. “You can say that again”, you say laughing. She takes some and then hands it to and you do the same. 

Xavier pulls over to stop for gas. You all get out of the van and stretch your legs. A disheveled looking gas station worker walks towards your van. “Fill her up! Pay phone?”, Xavier asks him. “Takes a quarter.” he replies. Xavier goes and talks on the pay phone while you and the rest of the gang wait by the van. 

After a few minutes or so, Montana yells for Xavier to hurry up. “We have to leave soon if we’re going to make it to Redwood before dark!” The gas man looks up from what he’s doing. “Did you say Redwood?”, he asks ominously. Brooke answers him with a smile. “Yeah. Camp Redwood. We’re all counselors there for the summer.” 

He gets closer to all of you. “Turn around. Go back to the city. They never should’ve opened that place up again.” Xavier brushes it off. “Yeah, yeah. How much do we owe you?”, he asks. “10 even”, the gas man replies. After you all get back in the van, he walks up to the driver’s side where Xavier is. 

“You’re all gonna die.” he says before walking away. You all laugh it off. Except Brooke. She seems unnerved by what he just said. Even though you laughed, you can’t help but feel a little bit uneasy. Why would he tell you that just out of the blue? Xavier starts the van, and the gas man watches you all drive away. 

A half an hour passes. “You guys, I think we were supposed to turn back there”, Chet says confused. Xavier looks back. “Nah, that was a side road, this way is much faster.” Montana questions him. “You’ve never been here before, how do you know?” Xavier smirks at her. “Instincts, baby.” “Maybe we should’ve checked at the gas station”, you suggest. Chet lights a joint. “Why was that guy saying all of that creepy stu- LOOK OUT!”, Brooke shouts. 

All of you look up from what you’re doing and see a man briefly before Xavier hits him with the van. You and Montana scream. Everyone else gasps. You all step out of the car, scared and concerned. “Oh my god! Did we- did we hit him??”, Brooke asks frantically jogging toward the man laying in the road. “Um no, I- I don’t think so”, Xavier replies. “Oh dear lord”, you say. 

Ray looks over him. “Are you okay?”, he asks. The guy doesn’t respond. “Just keep your head back and relax. We need to keep him warm!”, Ray adds. “I’ll go get a blanket!”, Brooke says panicked running back to the van. The guy begins to regain consciousness. “What’s your name?”, Montana asks him. “I don’t- I don’t remember”, the guy answers. He begins screaming. “Don’t move! Don’t move!”, Ray instructs him. 

Brooke comes back with the blanket and drapes it over him. “No. Look at his cuts. The dried blood. He didn’t just get those injuries, he’s been out here a long time”, Xavier observes. You look up at Xavier, surprised by his careless attitude towards someone he just hit with his van. “What does it matter? We’re in the middle of nowhere, we can’t just leave him here.” Xavier pauses momentarily. “Fine, we’ll take him back to the camp but let’s get our story straight. We didn’t hit him.” 

Everyone just disregards him, either in agreement or not really caring. “Alright, let’s just get him up.” Ray says. You all begin to help pick him up, but as soon as you start to, he quickly grabs Brooke by the wrist. “You’ve got to believe me. I tried...” he says weakly. Brooke tries to calm him down. “It’s okay.. it’s okay..” He then loses consciousness again. Ray tries to lightly slap him awake, but to no avail. 

All of you move him into the van, and you support his head while Xavier finishes driving to the camp. You look at his 1970’s styled clothing. The only thing repeating through your mind while looking at him is “Who are you?”


	4. Don’t Even Try to Make Purple

As the van goes through the Camp Redwood entrance, you feel excited, nervous, and a little bit scared. What that guy said at the gas station was really making you creeped out. “Do you think that guy was just trying to scare us?”, you ask Brooke quietly. She looks at you with a nervous expression. “I don’t know. It was just really weird.” 

You give a small nod to her and then look out the window at the view. It was really beautiful. The sun was glistening over the lake, the trees were bright green and healthy looking. This whole counselor gig was not going the best so far. Creepy townies. Hitting someone on the road. But hey, it could be worse, right? At least the guy didn’t die. 

We pulled up next to this woman with blonde feathered hair, and a beige outfit that said “Camp Redwood” on it. She also had big glasses, and looked a bit nerdy. She was chopping wood as we pulled up. She looked up and smiled at us as we stepped out of the van. “Welcome to Camp Redwood. I’m Margaret Booth. I’m the owner.” Montana took off her sunglasses. “Boss lady chopping her own wood. Choice”, she says with an impressed tone. 

Margaret puts down her axe and walks up to us “Well, we’ll all have to wear multiple hats, we’re short-staffed and the kids arrive in the morning.” “Yeah, are we the only counselors?”, Chet asks while looking around at the campgrounds. Margaret sighs. “Well the Olympics create thousands of temporary jobs and my pool of potential employees was limited.” 

Brooke pops her head out from the van. “Is there a medic, or nurse here? We have a situation.” Margaret walks to the van and sees the man that we hit on the way up. “What happened to him?”, she asks in a concerned manner. Xavier speeds in and answers her question. “He was by the side of the road. He was already messed up.” Xavier smiles at Margaret, then looks back at you, Chet, Ray and Montana, then winks. 

“Okay. Well let’s get him to the infirmary”, Margaret declared. The boys all carry the man as Margaret leads the way. You, Brooke and Montana follow behind. When you get into the infirmary, a tall, skinny, pretty black woman greets everyone. “Hi, I’m nurse Rita. What happened?” “They said they were driving and found him by the side of the road”, Margaret explains to her. “He’s been pretty out of it, saying weird things, not making much sense”, Xavier adds. 

Rita sighs, “he’s severly dehydrated. Probably went for a hike and got lost. Couldn’t find his way back. Panicked. People don’t realize just how deep these woods are... Hikers get lost in them every year. End up dead of hyperthermia or falling into a ravine or just disappearing altogether. You lucky you found him.” Xavier gives a half smile at her. “Is he gonna die?”, Ray asks. Rita smirks. “Not on my watch. Don’t worry. I work in the ER at Hawthorn Hospital the rest of the year.” 

Margaret suddenly cuts in. “Why don’t we give our nurse a little space. Come on, I’ll give you all a tour of the camp.” The gang all follows Margaret around as she shows us around camp. “We have canoes and rowboats. All children must have a buddy to go into the water. The lake is allegedly bottomless and drowning is the number one cause of death for US campers.” “What’s second?” you ask. Margaret just gives you a look and ignores your question. “Okay then”, you whisper to Xavier. “I can tell this is gonna be a long summer”, he whispers to you. “But maybe not if you’re here”, he continues. You blush a bit and giggle. “Ditto”, you say. He looks towards the ground, then back up at you. 

You and Xavier continue to walk and talk, not realizing you were falling behind from the rest of the group. “Soooo... you don’t think I’m an awful person for lying about the accident?” he asks, sounding a bit nervous about what the answer might be. “No, I mean, it was an accident after all. Plus I don’t think he even remembers it”, you respond. “Well I’m glad you’re not upset at me about it, you seemed pretty irritated with me when it happened”, he says, relieved. You look out into the woods, then back to him. “Sometimes in life you just need to learn to forgive and forget. Besides, I’ve had worse things than that happen to me before.” He smirks. “Like wha-“ “EXCUSE ME! Why don’t you two lovebirds come hurry up and join the rest of the group! You’re missing the tour!”, Margaret yells from where she is with the rest of the gang. 

You and Xavier jog up and join them. Margaret finally gets to the kitchen area. “And this is Chef Bertie, a Camp Redwood veteran.” She was a big, older woman, not very attractive at all. “Dibs”, Chet jokingly says to Ray. She turns to Chet, cigarette in her mouth. “You wouldn’t know what to do with it if you got it handsome.” She tells all of us to help her fill the pantry, and we do. “Chef Bertie worked here when I was a counselor, we are so blessed to have her with us”, Margaret explained. Bertie reminisced about the camp. “I’ve had so many good memories up here. It’s magic out here in the fresh air. It’s too bad that one bad apple ruined it for everyone.” We all gave confused stares. What ruined it for everyone? She continues. “Minute I heard Margaret was reopening this place I was the first to volunteer.” 

After helping Bertie in the kitchen, Margaret shows you guys the showers and cabins. “Girls shower in the AM, boys shower in the PM. Same goes for counselors too. That’s the girl’s cabin, this is the boy’s. 

Girls are red, boys are blue. Don’t even try to make purple.” “You expect us to stay celibate all summer?”, Chet asks. Margaret turns around, looking annoyed. “Well I’m not banning self-abuse, although every stroke soils your soul. But how could I ever enforce it?” Xavier leans up against the door frame. “It’s 1984, Margaret. They’re building co-ed showers in the West Hollywood gym. You ever hear of the sexual revolution? Sex won.” 

Margaret puts her hands on her hips. “I’m fully aware of the decadence of our era. Woman’s underwear, that shows the buttocks, Van Halen, pornography in your own home, skimpy little outfits like your friend is wearing.” Margaret points at you. You have on short-shorts and and purple off-the-shoulder crop top with no bra on. “Hey, this isn’t THAT slutty. At least I don’t wear beige”, you say, taking a shot at Margaret back. Everyone laughs at your comeback. “Watch your disrespectful mouth, or no s’mores for you tonight”, Margaret snapped. You roll your eyes. 

Margaret carries on. “I have been fighting the Lord’s fight against filth around the world for years. Charles Keating is a dear friend. I was right by his side in Cincinnati during that Larry Flint trial. And that is why, while still grieving my sweet husband Walter’s untimely death, I took a small portion of the large fortune he left to me to buy this camp and create a safe, pure, godly, and decent place for the children of the this country to escape for the summer. It is a dream come true. Now there aren’t many rules but I expect every one of you to follow them without exemption.” After this, she quickly storms away. 

“Who’s Charles Keating?”, Chet asks. “Beats the hell out of me”, Montana says. “I can’t believe she said my outfit was skimpy!”, you whine. Xavier looks at you and smiles, “She’s just mad she wouldn’t be able to fill it out as well as you.” You playfully push Xavier. 

The six of you split up and go to your specific cabins. You, Brooke and Montana walk inside. “Cool, they have a TV!” Montana excitedly says. She then turns to you. “Xavier is toats crushing on you!” “No he isn’t”, you say in denial, but you know it’s true. “(Y/N), it’s so obvious, you see the way he looks at you”, Brooke says. “Well I think Chet has a thing for you, Brooke. You should talk to him one on one”, you suggest. Brooke looks down at the floor. “I couldn’t, what if he doesn’t like me? I would look stupid. And it’s so early in the summer, we just got here! Why rush anything?” Montana laughs. “Don’t be a chicken shit. You better get him before Bertie does!” Brooke throws a pillow at Montana. All three of you laugh.


	5. Dude, That’s Heavy

When night fell, you and the girls got ready to go to a campfire that Margaret wanted to have. “You’d better put on a sweater or something so Margaret doesn’t call you a whore again”, Montana suggests, half joking. You sigh. “Probably should. I don’t want to call her a name back and get my dessert privileges taken away.” You put on a mahogany sweater over your purple crop top. “Now she shouldn’t have anything to say”, you continue. 

You meet up with the guys at the boy’s cabin and then walk to the campfire pit, where Rita already was. Everyone chit chats for a bit and then just sits around the fire and relaxes. You warm up by the fire, Brooke roasts a marshmallow, and Chet lights a joint. Chet hands the joint to Xavier who then offers it to Rita who declines. “I don’t smoke that funny weed. The only thing I’ll put in my lungs... is a Marlbaro Red.” Xavier gets up and hands the joint to Montana. “You know that shit will kill ya.” Rita inhales her cigarette. 

“We all gotta die somehow. Any of you been camp counselors before?” Everyone shakes their heads and says no. “Nah, we just had to get out of LA”, Ray explains. Rita nods her head in understanding. “I hear that. Couldn’t stand being in that city another minute. Not with all those gruesome murders happening so close to home.”

“I was attacked in my apartment. By the Night Stalker. He said he’d come after me”, Brooke says, almost with a scared tone of voice. Montana immediately tried to calm her worries. “Brooke, take a chill pill. He doesn’t know where you are and nobody followed us. Nothing bad is gonna happen here.” 

Rita looks over to Montana. “But something did.” Everyone turns towards Rita, giving her intrigued yet unnerved stares. She continued, “14 years ago. That’s why they closed this place down.” Xavier rolls his eyes. “Rita, I totally understand the tradition and usually I’m cool with that but my friend Brooke here had a for real assault and we’re just not in the mood for bullshit ghost stories.” Rita takes offense to his comment. “It’s not bullshit! And there was no ghost!” 

We all give her the same intrigued look as she starts up again. “I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never been a nurse at a summer camp before. And you’ve never been counselors. So how did we get these jobs? With no prior experience? That’s because anybody who knows anything about Camp Redwood, doesn’t want to be in Camp Redwood... This is the sight of the worst summer camp massacre of all time.” 

You laugh, not believing what she is saying. “Come on, Rita. Aren’t we a little bit too old for scary campfire stories?” She straight up ignores you. “His name was Benjamin Richter. But everybody called him Mr. Jingles. Richter was drafted into the Vietman war, and they sent them off to Saigon, and that’s where he found his calling. He had the highest kill rate in his company, and even after he was wounded, he went back for a second tour. See, he liked to kill. And he was good at it. He had a nasty habit of collecting trophies from his enemies. Cut off their ears, and strung them into a necklace. Army found out about it and gave him a dishonorable discharge. Richter came home to nothing. The only job he was able to get, was right here in Camp Redwood. Nobody knows exactly why he snapped, but one random night, Mr. Jingles grabs a knife, and slaughters an entire cabin. Ten victims in all.” 

All of the sudden, we hear a voice from like 15 feet away. It was Margaret. “You’re wrong. If you’re gonna tell a story, tell it right.” She picks up a beer and dumps it on the ground. “Alcohol is not allowed. Neither are those funny smelling cigarettes. What are those? Cloves? Xavier looks up at her confused. “So nothing happened here?”, he asks. “No, there was a massacre. But only nine died, not ten”, she replies. “So Mr. Jingles is... real?”, Brooke also asks. Margaret lifts up her hair and shows her ear, gone. Everyone slightly gasps. 

“Now I don’t usually show off, but since you all are helping me start this camp, I think you deserve to know everything.” She sits down in between Montana and Chet and continues. “I was asleep when I heard it. It-it was the sound of his keys jingling. I opened my eyes a split second before I felt the blade. But I knew, I was going to die. But... then a miracle happened. I saw a bubble rising to the surface and I had this powerful urge to follow it up to the light. I was so scared, I didn’t know how I could stay still. But then the light got so bright that I got lost in it, in the warmth and peace. It was Jesus. I had known him my whole life but I truly met him that day. I floated out of my body, held aloft by the wings of an angel. From above I saw him cut off my ear but I gave him nothing. Not a twitch, or a sound. And that’s how I managed to survive through the grave of god and his mercy.” 

“What happened to Mr. Jingles?”, Brooke inquires. “He was arrested and put on trial. I was the star witness. The jury only took an hour to find him guilty. And I thought that would be the end of it. But I can’t escape him. That’s why I bought this camp. To reopen it. And to take all of my darkest memories and turn them into something bright and happy”, Margaret explains. 

Chet looks at her simpathetically. “Dude, that’s heavy.” Margaret gets up from the bench she was sitting on. “Okay, well. The kids are coming tomorrow and this is the last time I want anyone talking about that horrible night.” She walks away down the path towards her cabin.

“Wow, that was... quite a story... Now I can kinda see why she’s such a Jesus freak”, you say. Everyone laughs except for Rita. “Ain’t nothing wrong with loving Jesus, especially when you had a traumatic experience like that”, Rita scolds, then also walks away. “Anyway... Let me get a hit of that joint”, you say to Montana.


End file.
